Fever Dream
by blueonyx
Summary: Kurt get's kidnaped and It's up to Finn and Karofsky to save him.  Warning rape.


The halls of any high school can be like the deep waters of a piranha tank.

This is even truer for this young slip of a boy, to look at him when he smiles just right you truly know the meaning of beauty but they don't know it ,The others don't see this they shove him into lockers they pick on him they walk past unaware, or look away.

"Watch where you're going faggot"

Kurt would not cry, he would not make a fuss, he would just straighten his fashionable sweater pull his books closer to his chest and carried on. He had a walk that only happens once in a generation. They don't notice him to much, but he doesn't notice that he has caught someone's eye.

This person knows he's special and he sees him. He sweeps up after all the little shit heads in this school. And he sees all but no one seems to see him.

However, Kurt was just so different.

That was the last he seen of his special one, he knew why, it was that other boy.

It was days before he heard where Kurt had gone. It made his heart skip to know where he was, just knowing was enough, for a few days but it didn't last soon he had to see him again and maybe some pictures would be enough?

This was heaven. Surely if there is a heaven this was it for Kurt at least, he was being accepted here and almost popular, and then there was Blaine he was, was…. Well he was nice, he was there, and Kurt didn't feel any fear when he was near.

His Dad seemed more relaxed; Finn seemed to be more at home with himself around him everything was coming up Kurt!

Was this what life felt like when you really lived it? Because it was wonderful, yet, yet he missed them and to his surprises, all of them.

Brittany would be saying something stupid, about a squirrel steeling her dreams, Puck would be kissing his arms, Rachel almost begging for a scrap of attention and his dear, dear Mercedes, and he did miss her so much. His shining star.

The school day ended and Blaine walked him to the gate for his dad to pick him up.

They laughed and talked.

"So my house or yours for "hello dolly"?"

Blaine asked picking a piece of fluff from Kurt's blazer and he smirked back.

"Well I was thinking that maybe we could break the stereo type and we could try watching die hard? It's one of Finn's favorites."

Blaine's face fell blank and he seemed to be going pale.

"And I can't believe you just fell for that!"

Kurt laughed, as there was a beep of a car horn behind them as Blaine broke into a large perfect smile.

"See you tomorrow and work on that piece I gave you."

Blaine laughed waved as Kurt slide into the back of his father's pick-up as he did every weekend without taking his eyes off Blaine. Neither of them had noticed the man standing under the large oak tree with his hood pulled tight and a camera held to his eye watching and taking what he needed so badly.

However, it doesn't work as well anymore, he needed more and soon. The pictures they didn't show how soft his skin his was or how red his lips go when he's flustered, or maybe how warm he gets, and he was starting to feel the need for it! And today felt that today he could follow him home. Where did he sleep? Where did he wash? How did he look when he slept? This is what he would find out

The next few weeks went the same for Kurt, in school went on as any other day. Pop quiz, handing in assignments, and just passing in all other aspects until Glee club. It was just good. Which was more then he had before.

Once again, Blaine walked him to the gate and waited with him for the horn and with out looking once again Kurt slid into the back and watched as Blaine wave to him, the pick-up sped off. It wasn't until they had reached the end of the drive way that he notice that the driver was not his father this time. But a stranger. He Panicked, he grasped for the handle but it was missing, "who are you!"

He demanded but the driver said nothing but held his finger to his lips. He really began to feel panicked now and started to bang on the glass of the window screaming to be let out as they drove off only to pass his Dad and Finn in a taxi passing them on the way to the school.

"Oh god oh god oh god!" he let out in one long breath. Looking around he noticed that this was indeed his father's truck and the man was even wearing the same hat as his father.

They just got out of range of the school grounds and any one who would be of any help to Kurt that the truck pulled over in to an over grown patch of shrubbery .

What scared Kurt more then anything was that he didn't know this man or why he had kidnapped him. The kidnapper lightly hoped out of the truck and walked around to Kurt's door to open it.

Kurt though himself against the opposite door to keep away from the man advancing on him. He wrapped his arms around his knees and hid his face in his chest hoping that he would just wake up in his own bed. This short of thing doesn't really happen. But the door opened anyway and the taller man pulled Kurt close to him by the arm and stuffing a cloth to his mouth until he felt dizzy and he began to fall in unconsciousness. His body fell limp and the kidnapper worked fast as they wouldn't have much time. Surly someone had figured out what had happened and would be on there way.

Kurt had no idea how much time had past when he came back around but it was dark.

He tried to sit up but his hands and feet where bound, he tried to call out for help but he was gagged. What was going on? He was still in the truck and it was still moving, He had been put in the trunk. Which is why it was dark, he was scared more scared then he had ever been in his life. Through his gag he began to call out hoarsely for his Dad.

Sobbing and terrified he bounced around the trunk until it came to a sharp stop that slammed him into the hard metal, and then it seemed to glide gently to a soft complete halt. He heard the man get out and walk around the truck.

What did he want? Why was he doing this? And where had he taken Kurt?

There where so many questions and no way to get an answer. Maybe he was a homophobe and wanted to hurt Kurt but Kurt had seen his face he would tell. The man's horrible gaunt pale face with dead eyes.

Kurt knew he was going to kill him.

As the keys fumbled in the lock of the trunk Kurt lay still and closed his eyes, he hoped that would make it in some way better, when he began to feel himself shake he thought of his Dad's wedding and his family. It calmed him for a bit.

The trunk was opened and the man lifted Kurt gently out and carried him.

Kurt did not dare open his eyes but he felt the cold damp air around him, he heard a door open and be kicked closed behind them and the warmer dry air of a house. Then stairs leading down to some short of basement.

The man laid him down on something soft and felt his hair and cheek where being stroked. He fought back the need to be sick and willed it to stop at the taste of bile in his mouth. Instead, he focused on dancing with Finn and his Dad.

The man left the room and turned a light off leaving Kurt still bound and gagged laying there shivering and so so very scared.

Finn paced the floor of the kitchen while his Mom and Bert talked to the cops.

He felt so empty and helpless. None of it made any sense.

Bert came to pick him up after school in a taxi saying his truck had been stolen and that pissed him off. Bert worked hard for that truck. Then they went to pick up Kurt and that Blaine kid said that Kurt had been picked up already in truck.

That they must of past them!

But Bret and Finn had been talking about the game last night and where in a world of there own.

He punched the fridge making his parents and the cops jump.

"This is bull! We should be looking for him! Your just gonna ask things like did he have any enemies well here's your name Dave Karofsky. He told Kurt he was going to kill him."

The large female police officer stood up and patted Finn on the back with sympathy

"We just have to learn as much as we can that's all, the best way to help Kurt is to just answer our questions and try to stay calm."

The doorbell rang and Carole went to answer it while the officer sat Finn down.

She returned a moment later to Finn and Bert's raised voices with the glee club close on her heals.

"What on earth is going on?"

She demanded. Finn caught sight of the club and forced himself to calm down.

"She accused me of hating Kurt! He's my brother! He maybe gay but he's my friend and my brother and we should helping him!"

Finn spat through gritted teeth.

"Finn could never hurt Kurt"

Mercedes called from behind Sam and stepped out.

"It's Dave Karofsky that you should be talking to! He made my boy Kurt's life hell"

It seemed that word of what happened had gotten around already and the Glee club had speared no time in rallying around.

The police took there time and asked almost everyone some questions and by the time they left Finn had noticed that Bert looked kind of pale and he was shaking.

"Bert?" Carole questioned sitting beside him stroked his arm as he began to shake.

"He's my boy Carole! He's my little boy, he's so small and some one's taken him and I can't help him."

Finn sat on Bert's other side and looked on helpless to the Club.

Puck, Mike and Sam exchanged a look and nodded to Finn. He stood up and gave both his parents a look then stormed towards the door with the group behind him.

His mother stood quickly and called after him but the door was already closed behind them.

Kurt didn't remember falling sleep but he had more then likely tired himself out crying and struggling. The light was back on and he shut his eyes tight again to hide from the horrible reality that was unfolding.

"I see your awake, don't hide"

The gravely voice said from across the room. Kurt let a muffled moan out despite himself and tried to struggle free again.

"I'm sorry I had to tie you up and put you in the trunk but I couldn't have you trying to get some ones attention or get way. Now I'm going to take that out of your mouth you'll be good won't you"

Kurt would have preferred if the man had stayed where he was. He really didn't want to be touched by him. But the man advanced nonetheless and pulled the gag from Kurt's dry mouth.

He couched and gasped his eyes where wide and full of fear and his lips quivered.

"What are you going to do to me?"

He crocked hoping he sounded brave as he began to take in his surroundings.

It was a basement as he had thought before with a small barred window on the far wall.

There was a washer and dryer under the window there was photographs covering the walls, and they unnerved Kurt to his very soul, they where all of him. Some where of him at school and creepiest of all was the one's of him coming out of the shower with just a towel and the ones of him sleeping.

They where all taken from a distance and through windows. But it was still terrifying to know that this man had been watching him for so long.

"Well my pet, I'm going to do whatever I want to and if you're good maybe I'll be nice to you"

Kurt began to cry again and tried to move away but the kidnapper pulled him closer and forced him to sit up.

"You have a kind of beauty that you don't see everyday, and your voice is very unique."

The man purred sitting beside him. Kurt swallowed his fear it was time to figure out how to get out of here alive. He said nothing and just tried not to look at his capture.

The man was average height and build. But was sickly pale and with sunken deadeye's, his hair was dirty and brown that hung limp at his cheekbones.

"You're always so perfect, hair, cloths, shoes and your skin is like an angles."

He reached out to touch Kurt but he pulled away.

"Please! I just want to go home to my family, My Dad he's sick, and he needs me!"

As Kurt pleaded, the man gave a dirty smile, pushed him back down on the soft fold out single bed, licked the shell of his ear, and hissed at him.

"I told you I'll do what I want with you and you will be a good boy for me!"

Kurt felt his stomach twist again as his hands where freed. This seemed to be his only chance since he had been taken to try to get free and he wasn't going to let it pass him by; he tried to shove the man as hard as he could. The man fell back and hit the floor with a hard thud.

He quickly and still panicked tried to free his legs but it was taking to long and the kidnapper had recovered and slammed Kurt's body down into the mattress and forced his arms above his head and painfully hard. With them tied in place the man raged and making grunting noises. He slid his hands through his hair and paced a bit before returning his attention back to Kurt.

"I told you! I told you! If you where good I'd be nice!"

He punched Kurt hard in the stomach making him sputter and cry out his eyes where wider then anyone had ever seen them.

"No! No! No! Please I didn't mean it I'm sorry"

But there was another punch and another then he seemed to stop himself and began to pull at Kurt's blazer, shirt and tie. They where torn from his body and Kurt began to scream without out holding back until the gag was shoved roughly back into his mouth which made him struggle and scream harder. Next his school pants where torn off, the seams seemed to give in that bit to easy. He was now laying in just his boxer shorts.

As the man touched him up and down his body with nothing he could do.

The man lent close over him and once again he closed his eye's and tried to pretend to be somewhere else. This time he was shopping with Mercedes but his escape didn't last.

The man bit down on his nipple and began to lick his way down to Kurt's waistband; the boxers where also pulled until they ripped off. Now there was nothing Kurt could do.

This was going to happen. He wanted someone to save him but he couldn't think of a single person that he knew he wanted to see him like that.

This was it. He was being raped. He could feel the man laying on top of him his knees where shaking and his ankles untied. Legs kicked apart and held at the thighs. This was not this mans first time doing this to someone. Hot dripping per-come was landing on Kurt's stomach and hips. The horrible member was pushed in.

Next the ripping tearing white pain torn through Kurt's body.

He never thought it would hurt like this. He had never known such pain.

It was meant to be with someone he loved and it was meant to be romantic not painful and maybe the last thing he may do.

Their was one photo on the wall that Kurt could see Blaine was in it with him so he just looked at it and tried to think of what it would have been like if it had been with him.

The boys of the Glee club where all around Karofsky pushing him and demanding where to find Kurt.

"I didn't touch your little fag"

Finn shoved him hard against the wall.

"Don't call my brother that Karofsky! Now start talking! If you touched him I swear I'll kill you!"

Puck pulled Finn back by his shoulder.

"We all will man, don't fucking mess with me! The guys small, and the cops are in this. You think this is funny?"

Dave's face fell blank. And his eyes flickered to Finn's.

"I'll talk to Hudson, alone!"

Finn nodded and slowly the rest of the boys retreated, Arty gave one last look back.

"We're just gonna wait outside Finn"

Finn nodded and closed the door behind the rest of the boys.

The larger boy took a seat and rubbed his face in his hands. Finn hadn't notice before but Dave looked as if he had been crying or at least on the verge of tears. Trying not to go into a rage.

"Just tell me what you did to him!"

Karofsky just shook his head Finn was being to have enough of this so he asked again this time banging the table and yelled.

"WHERE IS KURT? WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM! YOU'RE THE ONLY PERSON THAT HATED KURT ENOUGH TO DO SOMETHING TO HIM!"

Dave stood up shoving the table across the room.

"I DON'T HATE HIM! I'M IN LOVE WITH HIM!"

Finn had to sit and take a second to make his jaw stop doing that codfish thing.

"Love?"

His eyebrows had kitted themselves together as he tried to understand. He had seen this guy slam Kurt into a locker so hard that it could have broken something and now he was in love with him?

"How?" was the only other word that came to mind after another moment or two of trying to understand.

"I'm gay… And I've never said it out loud before."

After a while of sitting Dave started, talking again and Finn had to believe him because he was hearing worry in his voice.

" very second week after school I drive down to his new school just to look at him to remind myself that he looks the way I remember. I guess."

Finn stood and paced a bit.

"So you stalked him, and you still want me to think that you had nothing to do with him being taken? What is this Karofsky?"

"Dude listen! Last, few times there was this guy. Standing in the trees taking pictures. I didn't think much of it a first but he's a janitor here at the School!"

Finn thought on it for a minuet and dragged his fingers through his hair.

"You think this guy might have been after Kurt?"

They leveled there eyes with each other watching for a hint of doubt from either side.

"I watched him a lot in these halls so I noticed when someone else started to watch him as well"

Finn just nodded and left the room at a half room. He didn't stop to explain to the glee guys but they where right behind him.

He ran home through the front door to find Bert and Carole talking with two suited woman one blonde and one with short dark hair both. Stood up when he burst in.

"Mom! I need to call the cops! Who are you?"

He asked noticing the woman. Carole stood up, took Finn by the hand, and led him into the living room to sit down with the rest of them.

"Finn honey, this is the F.B.I, they, they em think that it may have been a serial killer who has taken Kurt."

All blood seemed to leave Finn's face and his mouth fell open.

"I don't understand! This is Ohio not New York how? Why Kurt?"

The blonde agent patted Finn's arm and sat him down. Bert stood up shaking his head he couldn't hear anymore and Carole guided the glee boys out slowly leaving Finn to have his questions answered.

"Finn this guy has been targeting openly gay high school students; he moves to a town and finds a job where he can get close to kids like your brother."

The blonde said as the dark haired lady nodded along.

"There is nothing that stands out about him. That's how he watches his victims without notice, he has been doing this for years and he's getting bold, that's why we think he will make mistakes and we'll be able save Kurt."

Finn didn't think he wanted to really know, but he asked anyway. Maybe if he knew what Kurt might be going through it would put his mind at rest in some way.

"What dose he to them, the kids he's killed?"

The agents exchanged looks and the dark haired one sighed as if she had been dreading someone asking that. She looked Finn dead in the eye just told him straight.

"Well he stalks them for a few months, and then takes them going to or from school.

He will most likely keep Kurt alive for a few days. He wants to spend time with him."

Finn face said it all he was just a kid but he was not stupid. His brow was still wrinkled and he didn't like where this was going but he needed to know now.

"Spend time with him? What is he going to do to him?"

Glances where exchanged again before the answer was give.

"All other victims where raped and violently assaulted. 24 hours before most of the bodies are found a tape of them is found of the victim being aloud to say goodbye to there family"

Finn's stomach lurched and he could feel himself braking into a cold sweat. All colour had left his face and his eyes where watering.

"We need to know if you or anyone saw someone giving Kurt extra attention? Or some one watching him?"

The penny dropped and Finn remembered why he had run home so fast. He blinked a few times and tried to pull his words in order.

"A guy! He works at the school! He, he was taking photos of Kurt outside his new school!"

One agent took out and phone and quickly dialed while the other took Finn's hand and looked him in the eye.

"You may have just saved his life you know"

It was over! The worst was over Kurt tried to tell himself. But he still feared hat was still to come he wished it was over already. It was getting dark and he didn't want to be here for the night. His Dad would be worrying he wished he could just tell him that he was okay, well that he was alive anyway. He was alone in the basement again the light was still on and Kurt tried to focus on the photos of him hanging all the room. He looked happy in some of them and even one of his after a slushy facile the blue flavored ice was dripping off his face and shirt, his face screwed up and he couldn't help but feel it was kind of funny.

He lay there for the rest of the night naked cold and thankful alone. If was early the next morning that his kidnaper came down to see him again.

He wasn't sure if he had slept or not it all seemed so blurry and unreal.

The man sat beside Kurt and cupped him between the legs he didn't want to move too much because of the damage he had suffered the day before.

"I do love your skin you know? It's so perfect"

The man had a knife but Kurt didn't see it till it cut lightly across his chest. He cried out into the gag again and he wondered why it was he always had to be the victim?

"I just feel the need to dirty it. But you know you have something none of the others had, your voice it's really quite remarkable."

The gag was lifted from his mouth and hung, wet around his neck. He turned his face away and shut his eyes he didn't know what the man wanted from him now surly he had taken everything from him what else could he take beside his life.

"You're afraid of me, I know that and I like it but your eyes are defiant. They try to look through me; you should show me your fear"

He said this as he dragged the knife up Kurt's inner thigh, he yelped out at the pain while the man dipped his hand down to the cut the smeared fresh blood over his face. The man then undid his own shirt and jeans and climbed on top of Kurt again.

Kurt began to weakly plead with him not to he was still so raw.

He wanted to go home. The horrible man raped him again this time Kurt just lay there he didn't try to fight only cried out when the pain became to much for him.

When the man was done he stood up and slid back into his jeans again.

He walked away from Kurt and returned holding a camcorder. With a sickening smile plastered across his face.

"Would you like to say goodbye to you dear sick daddy?"

"DON'T YOU TALK ABOUT MY DAD!"

The outburst was a complete surprise to the man and did not please him he gagged Kurt again quickly and slapped him across the face. Kurt held still. And the man turned the camera on and leaned over him. "You'll sing for me and you'll say goodbye do you understand"

Kurt sobbed into the gag it was bringing to really hit him that this was his last day on earth and he had never done any of the things he wanted do with his life.

This was how it was going to end, and now the right shoes or who got a solo wasn't as important as it used to be in fact it seemed stupid.

Finn had told the others what was happening but he left out the more disturbing details. They where all keeping an eye out and trying to help in any small way they could.

It was the knock at the window that woke Finn from his trance, he was sitting on Kurt's bed thinking how weird it would be if the small boy never slept there again.

The window rattled again and Finn looked out to see what it was making the noise.

He looked out to the back yard and saw Dave Karofsky waving him down.

Dave had been right before so if he wanted to talk again it was well worth it.

Finn dashed out the door into the morning air that hit him as a shock it was dark when he sat in Kurt's room Bert had been in and out but said little.

"I have An Idea where the freak took Kurt!"

Karofsky spat out as soon as Finn was in ear shot.

"Where!" He demanded at once nodding along at Dave.

Dave motioned for Finn to follow him and he did without question to his car they got in and Dave pulled out with a skid.

"That guy I told you about! I remembered that I saw him driving around the edge of town near that wooded place there's a few houses near there, and I figure that it would be worth a look right? I didn't want to tell the cops in case it stopped them really finding the guy,"

Finn looked eager and just nodded.

"So we figure out if its worth anything first then we tell the cops right?"

Finn licked his lips nervously still nodding.

"Yeah man anything but sitting and waiting."

Just as he said it his cell rang from inside his hoody pocket, he answered to Rachel, who was panicking on the other end,

Finn only said "okay" and "I'll be there soon" before grabbing Dave's arm and making him pull over.

"We have to go back to the School! Rachel and Mercedes found something,"

Dave just took off again the direction of the school and speed limit was only any after thought. The car hadn't even stopped as Finn jumped out and Dave wasn't far behind him. They make it to the choir room in a flat run finding almost all the glee club on one side of the room looking towards a chair.

All eyes fell on Finn as he walked fully into the room.

"What is it?"

He demanded and Rachel just pointed to the other side where the group where keeping away from.

Dave was at the chair first and picked up a small cassette tape it had a picture of Kurt on the cover. He handed it to Finn who just shook his head and gasped

"No!"

Next he went straight to the A.V room to play it.

The rest of the group where on his heels, Quinn pulled at Finn's arm as he reached the door.

"Are you sure you want to see what's on that tape Finn? Maybe we should just hand it over to the cops"

Finn shook his head and bit his lip.

"I need to see this, I have to know"

Dave pushed them aside to Finn.

"I'll stay with him everyone else get your cars and wait with them by them"

No one moved till they got the nod from Finn.

He fumbled with the tape as he put it in the machine and sat down with Dave hovering beside him.

He's shaking as he pressed play.

The picture was shaky but came to focus on a close up of Kurt's face. It was dirty and bloody. He was gagged and not moving. A hand came into view and removed the gag and Kurt sighed.

"do it!"

A rough voice demanded behind the camera. Kurt closed his eyes and took a deep shaky breath and began.

"I don't know how long I'll have so I'm not going to say goodbye to each person,

But to my family I want you to know I love you so much!"

Tears welled up in Kurt's eyes as he continued. And the camera zoomed out to reveal the top half of his body, his arms tied tightly above his head and cuts all over his chest and body.

The images made both boys gasp and recoil in horror.

"You accepted me the way I am, supported and helped in everyway you could,

To my other family, the new directions and Blaine, Thank you. You all mean so much to me. Please try to remember me the way I was and not like this. I love each and every one of you. I don't want to die but I now know I'm going to. So before I go I want to say,

Finn look after my Dad, you have to look after our family now, Goodbye"

The last word was just a crock. The camera moved in closer and Kurt closed his eyes as a shadow of his capture fell on him.

"now" the gravely voice sneered

"Sing!"

Kurt shook his head lightly.

"No! No, please I don't want to"

The hand struck out so fast it could hardly be seen and smashed into his face.

"Sing!"

The voice demanded. Shaking lips he drew in a deep breath and he did what he was told.

Hold on to me love

You know I can't stay long

All I wanted to say was, "I love you and I'm not afraid"

Can you hear me?

Can you feel me in your arms?

_[Chorus:]_ holding my last breath

Safe inside myself are all my thoughts of you

Sweet rapture light it ends here tonight

I'll miss the winter

A world of fragile things

Look for me in the white forest

Hiding in a hollow tree (come find me)

I know you hear me

I can taste it in your tears

_[Chorus]_

Closing your eyes to disappear,

You pray your dreams will leave you here;

But still you wake and know the truth,

No one is there...Say goodnight,

Don't be afraid, calling me, calling me as you fades to black.

(Say goodnight)

Holding my last breath

(Don't be afraid)

Safe inside myself

(Calling me, calling me) Are all my thoughts of you?

Sweet rapture life, it ends here tonight

(Chorus)

(Holding my last breath)

Even now when he was terrified beyond all reason the song was perfect. The tape ended with Kurt letting out a sob and going blank. It took a moment before the boys moved.

When they did they ran.

They broke out to the car park where the rest of the club where waiting for them. They could tell just by their look that they had seen something that would stay with them forever.

"Follow behind us!"

Finn yelled and jumped into Dave's car. The engines roared to life and they made a fast convoy. Speed was just something to be used at this stage and it took little time to be back across town to near where they where heading.

Turning off the main road towards the wooded area. As far as anyone new no one still lived out here anymore but there was a few abandoned houses where that the high schoolers used at the weekends.

They came to the first house and every one jumped out and formed a group around Finn and Dave.

"We all spilt up it groups! If you find anything you call the cops then let us know!"

They nodded and spread out the Finn and Dave had been through two houses with no sign of anything. The houses where not altogether unkempt and only some where very old.

There was still nothing and the sun was going down. Finn figured that that was a bad sign.

They came to one of the last houses and moved around to see if they could see anything. This house was different, and it made there heart's jump into there throats, this house had lights. Tina crept up the side of the house with Finn and Dave not far behind her; there was a small window that was at ankle height. She bent down and peeked in but couldn't stand the sight that met her eyes and ran right into Dave's arms.

It was all Finn needed to know he had found what he was looking for.

Dave motioned for her to call the cops and go back, Finn and Dave moved to the window and glanced in the window.

And yes there Kurt was tied to the bed naked and bleeding and most importantly he was still alive.

The boy's eyes where drawn to movement on the other side of the basement and seen him move towards Kurt with a large clear plastic bag and tie in hand. They could just about make out Kurt's voice. An exchanged looks and ran around the house to the garage.

Opening it up Finn's anger rose as he saw Bert's pick-up parked as if it belonged there.

Into the house nothing was locked. They looked quickly for the door to the basement, and finding it they both ran head first down.

The man was bent over Kurt holding the bag over his head. Kurt's legs wildly kicked trying to get free.

Finn bowled into the man knocking him down. Karofsky ran to Kurt and pulled the bag off his head.

Thankfully Kurt gasped in a large breath and his hands where untied and he sat up with a yelp of pain shocking his whole body as the kidnapper and Finn wrestled on the floor,

Dave pulled of his large hoody and warped it around Kurt's body.

"Finn!"

Kurt called as the kidnapper grabbed his knife from a near by table and plunged in into Finn's leg. Karofsky was on it fast tackling the bad guy to the ground. Kurt moved to Finn to look at his wound.

"We have to get out of here! Now"

Kurt begged trying to keep pressure on Finn' leg.

Finn nodded and tried to stand brother supporting brother.

"Karofsky! We need to leave. The cops will be here any minuet"

The kidnapper rolled away from his fight with the large football star. And grabbed Kurt before Finn could him away. The knife went to Kurt's throat and everything stopped for a moment.

"No one moves! Or he dies here!"

That was the voice that they had heard on the tape and it was more terrifying in person.

"I'm getting out of here; and I'm going to be taking Kurt here with me as insurance"

"No! Take me instead" Finn called out them clutched his leg he was bleeding very heavily.

Kurt just shook his head.

"We came here to save you Kurt!"

Dave called they could hear sirens in the far distance and it was making the man nervous.

"No! I will not be the damned victim anymore."

Once again Kurt's display of will angered his capture and he dug the knife into the small boys shoulder. Taking the opening Kurt then ran for the stairs the other two boys took the queue and also ran for it.

Into the house Kurt freaked looking for the front door spotting it at the bolted for it. Slamming against the door he scrambled for the lock, Karofsky and Finn where right behind him, he flung the door open and ran for it. Dave had caught up to him and he chanced a glance back and caught Finn lagging behind.

Coming to a full stop Kurt ran back to his step brother and took one of his arms and helped him run. The kidnapper hadn't given up. In fact was right on Kurt and Finn's heals when the cop cars swerved between the trees and they all stopped running.

Karofsky pulled Finn's weight from Kurt and began to walk towards where an ambulance had pulled in. The Boys where a sight from a Horror movie, as they walked towards the light the police were on the man that was responsible for the horrors that Kurt had been through. He was cuffed and stuffed into the back of a car.

Kurt watched it with satisfaction before collapsing onto the cold ground.

He vaguely recalled hearing his father's voice and bright lights but he just couldn't react.

It was two days later when he leaving the hospital the large shadow in the doorway made him jump.

"Sorry, I'll go!"

Dave offered as he turned Kurt shook his head.

"No it's just going to take some getting used to, not being afraid of you. But then again I'm jumping at my own shadow at the moment"

Kurt gave a fake smile and Dave wanted to take Kurt in his arms and just make it all better but he also knew how much of a bad idea that was. So instead he just took a step into the room. Kurt motioned for him to sit and he did.

"Karofsky? Why did you come to help me?"

Well now or never he thought and took Kurt's hand.

"I thought you knew, Kurt I'm in love with you."

Kurt seemed to go a deathly color Dave quickly added.

"But I'm not looking for anything from you but maybe we could try being friends?"

He was hopeful looking and it shocked Kurt to see that he even looked sweet.

He nodded back to and lay back on the pillow, he thought he was going to be dead by now so why not be friends with Dave Karofsky who was in love with him.

At least he was getting all he had been asking for he was going home to be with his family, he had seen his friends and Blaine had been in with flowers.

It was all coming up Kurt again.

The end

**Okay bit of a side note here.**

**I had swine flu when I wrote this, this was actually a fever dream I had, I swore it was a real episode and when I woke up. So then I'm all like "hey I think I'll go on line to watch that one again." Only to find out yep! Dream!**

**So I wrote it instead. Was meant to be a short one but 14 hours later it turned into this. **

**Also sorry bout any spelling and grammar but I have some learning disabilitys that make that short of thing hard for. **

**I am looking for an Editor. Do you want to be my Editor?**

**Well you tell me. Happy reading. **

**And I don't need to tell you about how that the review button works**


End file.
